Battle Gauntlet
The Battle Gauntlet is an impact type weapon first introduced in Monster Hunter Z. Weapon Overview The Battle Gauntlet is a very versatile weapon; much like the Hammer and the Hunting Horn, it can chain combo attacks fluidly to create an endless barrage of KO - inflicting hits. It also has a superior feature over the other impact weapons - being able to block. However, when the Battle Gauntlet is unsheathed (When sheathed, it converts into a small, shield - like arm guard which lies on top of the hunter's right arm.), hunters CANNOT run, limiting their mobility, unlike the other impact weapons. Battle Gauntlet users can also use a karate chop attack which deals a small amount of cutting damage. Instead of Sharpness, the Battle Gauntlet has the 'Dent '''feature, which has 5 levels. As hunters attack the monster with the Battle Gauntlet, it gradually gets dented. The higher the level of Dent the Battle Gauntlet has, the less damage it will deal, and the higher chance it will get of bouncing off the monster's hide. The Dent is determined by a silver Shield Icon on the top left hand side of the screen. The 1st level, will have the Shield shining gold. The 2nd level will have the Shield shimmering. The 3rd level is indicated by the Shield no longer shining, and simply in grey. The 4th level has the Shield shown with cracks around it, and the 5th and final level causes the Shield to appear in a shattered state, with a big red cross on top of it. Hunters can undo the dents with an item called the "Polish Stone" (Similar to the Whetstone), and halve the consumption of Dent Level using the armour skill Brawler's Fist (similar to the Razor Sharp skill). Battle Gauntlets have a resistance against Dents which is indicated by the ''Resistance Bar. ''The more the bar is filled, the less likely the Gauntlet will get dented. Battle Gauntlets are also capable of performing a powerful attack called the ''Bolt Charge, in which the hunters will gather energy of the weapon's element on the palm of their Battle Gauntlet, and charge into a monster to attack them. If the weapon has no element, the hunters will simply gather red energy (like the Power Phial of a Switch Axe). Advantages *Very Powerful *Can chain combos infinitely *Can KO Monsters *Can Guard *Charged attacks *KO damage potential is higher than the other two impact weapons *Users can launch themselves airbourne using the Charged Ground Pound attack for aerial moves and mounting attempts *Can dodge after any combo-able attack *Chop attack deals cutting damage Disadvantages *Very Slow *Charged attacks require good timing and aim *Short Range *Guarding can heavily dent the weapon *Slow animations *Can disrupt the attacks of other hunters *Can throw other hunters back Controls (Wii U / 3DS) - Monster Hunter Z Y - Scroll Items left / Consume Item X - Unsheathe weapon B - Crouch / Superman Dive (When sprinting) A - Scroll Items right / Interact with objects LS = Left Stick SELECT = Kick L (Hold) = Item selection R (Hold) = Sprint (With weapon sheathed) R + B (Hold) = Jump R (Hold) = Guard (With weapon unsheathed) Move List Battle Gauntlets Category:Weapon Creation